


One Last Chance

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders neglects himself in the push for one last chance for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘candles’ prompt in fan_flashworks.

The candles guttered as Anders wrote on.  His nib scratched at the parchment, his ink well running dry, but still he could not stop.  Sweat dripped into his eyes, off his nose.  He could feel time closing in on him.  Desperation was breathing down the back of his neck.  His eyes ached and his head hurt, but still he wrote.  There must be one last chance for peace.  This would be that chance.

He’d closed the doors of his clinic, shutting out the needy.  His hair had grown lank from inattention, his beard long.  He found himself waking slumped on his desk, ink smeared across his cheek.  Hawke had given up on hovering around him, insisting that he eat.  Justice pushed at him from inside.  There was only so long he could hold him back.  Beneath the pressure of the spirit there was nothing.  A bubble pressing against the underside of his skin.  It was the emptiness that defined him more than the shell.

When the manifesto was finished, he delivered it to Elthina himself.  “Read this,” he said, pushing the bundle into her hands, “if you want to save us all from Justice.”

He left before she could reply.


End file.
